gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning
Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning (Japanese : ナインティ ナイン ナイツ: レコニング), sometimes known as N3: Reckoning, will be an updated HD remake of the fantasy hack and slash original video game Ninety-Nine Nights, it is scheduled to be released for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles in the fall of 2015. The game is being made by the developers Q-Entertainment. Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning retells the story of the original Ninety-Nine Nights game and expands further to a new saga in the War With No Name. Originally Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning was only going to be about the story after the events of the original game, but Q-Entertainment decided to remake the storyline from the original game and combine it with the new storyline. The game takes place in a fantasy war between Humans and Goblins fighting for control over an artifact called the Orb. Prologue Long ago in an ancient time, there was a demon, who lead a clan of dark creatures, spreading worldwide fear and destruction. But on the 100th day, the demon was defeated by the Keeper of the Orb and his disciples (the Orb is an artifact that is said to have created the world they live in), since then the demon was known as the King of Ninety-Nine Nights. Peace though wouldn't last, the Keeper of the Orb was murdered and the Orb itself split in two, becoming the Orbs of Light and Dark. The Human and Goblin disciples blamed the other over their master's death, took the Light and Dark Orbs respectively and declared war on each other, the conflict would be known in history as the War of Division, eventually the war ended with the Human forces (with aid from the Arff, elves of light) victorious against the Goblins, who retreated far away. The war's end marked the beginning of a great era for Human prosperity. Time has eventually passed since the War of Division, but now a new war is about to commence. The Goblin King, Dwykfarrio, has amassed a great army, along with the Goblins, he has gained the alliegence of the Orcs, the Arphann (elves of darkness) and the Outland tribes. But rumour also has it that Dwykfarrio has also gained support from an ancient demon long thought dead. As the Forces of Dark are beginning to penetrate Human territories, the Maiden of Light, Ectvarr, summons the Temple Knights to organize and lead an army to fight back against the Forces of Dark. ... And it is then when the tale of the War With No Name begins. ... ... ... The war in which only two individuals will stand out more than any other: A female knight in crimson armour, and a damned knight with an azure sword. Game Menus and Gameplay Under construction, m'kay~ Battlefield Under construction, m'kay~ Characters (Playable) Under construction, m'kay~ Characters (Non-playable) Under construction, m'kay~ Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Fantasy Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Remake Category:Expansion Category:Dragons Category:Elves